When the Clock Strikes Twelve
by fairytayle
Summary: Midnight would bring the 30th of March, three years after Levi had promised that there would be nothing between him and Eren until he reached the age of 18. Neither were patient people.


The hands of the clock struck twelve.

And the very moment it did, Eren Jaeger pushed his corporal backwards onto the bed, flinging his own clothes off in an absentminded manner.

"Oi wait, Eren. Calm down." Levi told the tall boy, putting a hand up as though telling a tamed dog to wait.

"Heichou. I'm finally eighteen." Eren said breathlessly, tugging his belt off. "You said that when I turn eighteen, you would do it with me."

"Yeah." Levi replied in a monotone.

"I've waited three years."

"Tch." Levi grabbed at the collar of Eren's half removed shirt. "I will. But you can just shut up and lie the fuck down."

Since Eren didn't respond and instead just stared blankly back, Levi irritatedly shoved the boy down beneath him so now he was the one looking down onto him. From this position, it felt like he could do anything, and what he wanted to do now was to finally fuck Eren senseless.

Self control, Levi. Self. Control. Remember, he's still just a brat. Take it slowly.

Sighing through his nose impatiently, he leant down and placed his lips against the other's.

Eren's lips were surprisingly warm against his; sweet and slightly chapped. The night outside was cold with howling winds, and the underground dungeon did an appalling job in repelling the chill. Craving for the warmth, Levi dug his arms in between the hard bed and Eren's body, and pushed the unexpectedly light body up closer to himself. A soft, muffled moan escaped Eren's throat as Levi's tongue invaded into the hot, wet mouth, and he wound his arms around the man above him, feeling a trickle of drool travel down his chin as he tried to return the corporal's kiss with his own, inexperienced lips. Levi stroked his tongue up his chin to lick off the saliva, excusing the boy from the mess, and sucked onto his lower lip.

When their lips finally separated, Levi left Eren to gasp for air and went to pepper kisses up his jaw all the way to his ear. Then there was a rustling of fabric as Levi took off the half-stripped shirt, lifting Eren's arms up so it could be shed. Eren winced uncomfortably when he felt the cold air hit his exposed abdomen, then cried out in surprise when Levi suddenly swooped over him to bite almost viciously onto one nipple, twisting and sucking on it hard. He hissed as Levi abused the sensitive flesh, his hands subconsciously coming up underneath Levi's shirt to skim his hands lightly across the beautifully sculptured back.

Leaving the two now throbbing peaks, Levi trailed kisses down Eren's slender stomach at a snail's pace and reached the hem of his pants after what seemed to him like an eternity. His pants, too, were only half undone, and Levi felt a spark of annoyance at the soldier's half-assed job.

He ripped them off along with his boxers, but when Eren opened his mouth to retort, a breathless moan came out instead as Levi began licking the base of his length, stroking the tip of it with one hand while lightly tracing the seam of his balls with the other. Judging from the restless, jerky reactions he received from him, it was obvious he had done absolutely nothing of this sort. He guessed that titan-shifters probably had a lot more things of a higher priority to do than jerking off.

Well, it was about time he knew what he had been missing out on.

Dragging his tongue all the way up the shaft, he swapped places with his hand so now his tongue was circling around the head and flicking at the leaking slit, and his palm squeezed gently at the base, occasionally moving it slightly up and down. Eren made a little noise somewhere between a grunt and a whimper and held himself so tense that Levi became vaguely concerned that his tendons might start snapping.

Feeling unsatisfied, Levi took the erection whole into his mouth, sucking and swallowing around it. Immediately, Eren arched his back off the bed and jerked his hips upwards into the wet heat, his eyes widening before squeezing shut. His thighs trembled with the rather difficult position, and Levi pushed at the bottom of Eren's stomach so Eren flopped back onto the bed again, his hips shaking hard as it tried and failed to escape from the ecstasy overload. Whimpering, his hands tugged at Levi's raven hair as he began bobbing his head up and down the shaft, his lips tight around it.

From the way Eren's chest heaved with shuddering pants, and the way he occassionally forced his hips to sink down further down into the bed to escape from the mouth, it was obvious to Levi that Eren was holding on, just, from tipping over the edge. Feeling the uncomfortable strain of his own erection still inside his pants and his patience chipping away, Levi sucked harshly, and grazed his teeth along the underside of the shaft. Reaching the tip, he teased at the slit with the tip of his tongue, then pressed his knuckles gently into the perineum.

Having so many places previously virgin to him being stimulated repeatedly, Eren let out a strangled cry as his hips jolted up against his will, and he finally released his seed inside Levi's mouth. His body fell limp onto the bed, twitching with aftershocks.

Swallowing it easily, Levi pulled away from Eren's now hypersensitive organ, and leant forwards to capture his lips again, cutting off his panting whimpers. Eren responded sloppily to the tongue which entered his mouth, his hand coming to weakly hang onto Levi's shirt. When their lips separated and Levi reopened his eyes, he saw Eren trying hard to blink away the post-orgasm sleepiness impending upon him. Although obviously fighting against it, his eyes gradually slid shut, and Levi shook his shoulders gently.

"Hey, don't go to sleep yet." Levi told him, but Eren simply gave a soft groan in response.

"Tch. Brat." Levi impatiently pushed the boy's slim legs open, and squeezed two fingers into the puckered skin none too gently.

Immediately, Eren gave out a little yelp and snapped his eyes open, squirming a little to try and accommodate the foreign intruders. Eventually though, as Levi continued to leisurely pump the fingers in and out, Eren relaxed his muscles and began to slowly rock his hips back against them.

Well and truly conscious of the fact that his own cock really was not something you could call small, Levi added a third finger into the tight hole, and immediately began worrying whether the real deal would fit at all as Eren's face scrunched up with pain and his muscles tensed rigidly.

"No… it hurts…" He whined as his hand came to Levi's pumping fingers and grabbed hold of them clumsily, stopping the movement. Levi pulled out reluctantly, knowing he couldn't rush it but wanting to desperately.

A moment after the painful sensation disappeared, Eren opened his eyes and looked at Levi innocently. "Um, Heichou… can you just put it in now?"

Levi stared blankly at him for a minute before chuckling and starting to undo his belt. "You know, I'd love to. You think you're up for it?"

Before Eren could say anything back, Levi pulled his straining erection out of his pants, and tried not to laugh at the terror evident on Eren's face.

With a defeated groan, Eren slumped back onto the bed. "I guess fingers, then." He sighed, putting his forearm over his eyes, and didn't resist as Levi spread his legs apart again and gently squeezed in the three digits. Making small whining noises in the back of his throat, Eren shifted a little and tried to relax his muscles as much as possible.

Feeling Eren loosen up slightly, Levi started thrusting in his fingers deeper, getting increasingly frustrated that he couldn't find Eren's prostate.

Maybe titan-shifters have weird bodies.

But deeming Eren to be ready at last, Levi pulled his fingers out and reached up above Eren to grab the lube which he had prepared quite a while ago in great anticipation for this night. Squeezing a liberal amount onto his palm, he stroked it onto his impatient cock, biting in the noises that threatened to spill out. It was obvious that if he kept stroking it like now, he wouldn't last long at all, perhaps a minute at most.

Levi felt increasingly more desperate to be inside Eren's tight warmth as he chucked the bottle of lube on a miscellaneous place on the bed. Three years was a long time to wait.

Lifting his legs up so he could be granted access to the entrance he so desired, Levi felt Eren's legs wrap tightly around his waist as he placed himself at the slightly stretched entrance.

Almost completely drained of patience, Levi began pushing into him. The inside of him was amazingly hot, and tight to the point of discomfort. Even just the tip was larger than three fingers, and Eren bit his lip hard to keep any noises locked inside his throat.

Thoroughly absorbed in the task of entering him, Levi didn't notice the silent tears running down Eren's cheeks until almost everything was inside. Levi panicked. Fuck. Did he rush too much? Obviously it would hurt to have something double the size of your shit shoved up your ass.

Levi leant forward onto his elbows so that his body was almost parallel to Eren's. "Sorry. Should I pull out?" He asked, wiping away the tears with one hand.

"No… it's fine." Eren breathed shakily, his arm still shielding his eyes from view. He was the one that wanted this, and had waited so agonisingly for three years - he couldn't just chicken out now just because it hurt a little.

Trusting his words, Levi thrusted gently in so that it was in to the hilt, grunting at the searing hotness as he did so.

Eren nearly screamed, but managed to gulp it down and bite his lips tightly closed. A breathy, high-pitched whine still escaped his mouth, and he tilted his head to the side and prayed that Levi didn't notice.

But Levi did notice, and feeling guilty he wrapped his arms around Eren's warm body and pulled him closer. "If it hurts too much, we can just stop, okay?" He told the still crying boy as gently as he could (which probably wasn't gentle at all; he was bad at these things) and tugged the arm off from over Eren's eyes, which were half-lidded and shimmering with fresh tears. Seeing his bleeding lip which was still being bitten, it was clear that he was holding back everything inside. Levi bent down to press his lips against the bleeding pair, tasting metal. He could feel the rapid, uneven breathing from Eren's nose tickle his face.

"Don't you dare hold anything in." Levi told him almost threateningly and when a slight nod came from Eren, he began rocking his hips gently, observing his face closely this time. He was no longer crying, he noted, and gave himself permission to go a little harder.

Spreading Eren's legs wider, Levi increased the grip he had on the slender body and thrusted in deeper and was rewarded with a throaty moan, but he still had no success in locating the prostate.

But when he changed the angle so that he was ramming upwards, Eren suddenly let out a hoarse cry and his hips shuddered against his. Levi felt him tighten his hold around his neck and his fingers claw painfully at his back.

Finally.

Feeling satisfied with himself, Levi began thrusting harder into that spot, leaving Eren screaming into his neck. "Levi, no…!" He yelled breathlessly, his whole body convulsing under him. "I'm gonna cum again! Stop!"

"Then come." Levi said, feeling his own orgasm impending upon him. Eren's insides were twitching, he realised, and he watched as he arched his back so that his stomach almost touched the one above him and he yelled into the side of Levi's neck as he spurted his cum onto him, his whole body twitching uncontrollably. His insides squeezed unbearably tight around Levi, and a few thrusts later, Levi grunted and released his own load inside. The tight grip Eren had around his neck loosened and a soft thud of them falling was heard. Levi leant down and pressed lazy kisses to the soft, hot skin on Eren's neck, feeling the pulse drumming rapidly against his lips.

They stayed like that for a while, panting heavily.

Both exhausted, Levi pulled slowly out of Eren and flopped down next to him, hugging the boy close to him and feeling him softly nuzzling on his neck, tickling him slightly.

The bed that was usually so hard and uncomfortable felt like heaven that night.

* * *

"Heichou." Levi opened his eyes to green orbs looking at him curiously. "Heichou. I think we should get up now."

"Why?" He asked, his eyes unconsciously flicking to Eren's naked figure. "We both have the day off today."

"But we can't just stay like this all da-" His sentence was interrupted midway as he felt his corporal's hand drifting down his back to his hip. "Heichou, I can't anymore." He told him cautiously, pink dusting his cheeks.

Levi suddenly lifted himself up so he was on top of the soldier. "Heichou!?"

"You know, you weren't the only one that had to wait three fucking years." Levi told him as he spread his resisting legs open. "You're not going anywhere today."


End file.
